


Help

by RavenclawWithALightsaber



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWithALightsaber/pseuds/RavenclawWithALightsaber
Summary: Who wants to help me write a fanfic. I've never done this before. It's like about Geralt gets kidnapped by like a mad scientist or something and Jasikier and Yennefer have to save him idk.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Help

Just put it in the comments. I don't know how this works I'm new to this.


End file.
